1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable breathing apparatus, and more particularly to a portable breathing apparatus with which it is easy for people to breathe and experience the functions of air sterilization and filtration.
2. Description of Related Art
In times of epidemics, such as SARS, people wear all kinds of respirators, such as surgery respirators, N95 respirators and P100 respirators, to prevent being infected by viruses. However, when wearing a conventional respirator with multilayer materials to prevent infectious droplets or viruses, it is difficult for a user to breathe. Furthermore, the conventional respirator only has an effect to filter the viruses and does not sterilize the viruses so that the user still has an opportunity to inhale the virus thereby catching a disease.
Therefore, the invention provides a portable breathing apparatus to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.